A Bosses Secretary
by Paine's 16th
Summary: A surprise couple that I had to write about. What happeneds when you and your boyfriend are having some issues, and your boss decides to take you on a business trip to Fuji? This may seem simple but the plot thickens. I promise you'll love this story. Rea


_**A Bosses Secretary**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Trust me if I did the series would be as corny as it is. Tea would have been killed and well Mokuba would be king. Just kidding about that last part.

Li-chi: Guys this story was partly a challenge and my own little test. I love this couple. And well I don't see much if any of it. So I give you one of very few. If you like it and I get rave reviews then I just might do a sequel. For my other fans I'm sorry I haven't been updating on any of my other stories. I promise I will get back to work on that. Also I'm sorry in advance for hurting Bakura. He's one of my favorite characters so writing this was really, really hard.

Now for the story!

'Thoughts' thoughts

"Speaking" speaking

The full moon spread over the midnight lovers as they enjoyed themselves in a moment. The Egyptian beauty kneaded his lovers back as he called out his name. Crying out he tossed his head aside as he basked in the pleasure that was washing over him. The white spiky haired albino pushed into his lover repeated amounts. His hands gripping on the Egyptian's hips pushing his body into his as he trusted forward. The Egyptian's hands moved over to his lovers hair as he massaged it and tugged on it as he cried out a husky 'faster' and 'harder', only to have his every need filled as his lover complied.

"Bakura… I-I can't take any… more" the Egyptian whined.

His hold on reality was limited as his lover pounded into him with out any remorse. He had to admit that his body was going through large amounts of pain, but his pleasure was overriding it. He felt himself tighten around his lover as he released himself all over himself and Bakura. After release he noticed his lover was still pushing moments after spilling his warm liquids into Malik that swam around his body making him moan loudly. Bakura pulled himself out of his lover to notice that there was blood mixed with his release. He glared upward with a look of content and anger.

"Malik... you're supposed to tell me if I'm being to rough…" He bluntly said as he laid in-between Malik's legs, breathing heavily as he rested on his lover's chest.

Malik sighed. "Bakura I'm fine… you don't have to be gentle… I can handle it now." His arms had wrapped themselves around Bakura's neck as he lay back against the pillow. Finding a calm and peaceful content place… Though deep down he wished for something more.

Malik awoke to a sound in the bathroom. He rubbed his closed eyes before looking around the bedroom to find Bakura was already up. As he scooted to the edge of the bed he noticed that his lower era was in so much pain. He forced himself to stand but his body wouldn't let him. He groaned in pain as he lay back down on the bed. Bakura grabbed a wash cloth and wet it cold water as he strolled back into the bedroom and looked at Malik.

"See what I told you. Kaiba won't let you come in late anymore." Bakura sighed as he soothed Malik's lower era, massaging him.

"Now go take a shower… You've got to be to work in 45 minutes. I'll see you tonight." Bakura kissed him before walking out of the room.

Malik leaned forward and smacked himself on the forehead. He jumped off the bed and prepared to go shower after pulling out his work clothes. He needed to make sure that he had everything the Seto needed for his meeting that was going to be held in two hours. Malik walked into the bathroom prepared to shower and then head off to work.

Seto sat at his secretary's desk waiting patiently for him to arrive. His long, lengthy fingers were twirling around a pen. He grumped loudly as he saw Malik walking in drinking a chai tea from Starbucks. Malik sat at his desk trying not to notice Seto who was glaring at him. Placing the tea and briefcase on his desk and starting up his laptop he looked around his desk straightening up his things. As he logged onto his computer he decided to acknowledge his boss.

"Hello Mister Kaiba. I have everything prepared for your 10 o'clock meeting. I hope you had a nice trip to Kyoto." Malik smiled warily knowing that he couldn't suck up to Seto.

"Malik your five minutes late. You've been repeating this pattern for so long. Seriously, you and Bakura can keep your love life out of my business. I need you here on time. Okay? I need to see you in my office in five minutes." With that Seto walked into his office with out another word.

Malik sighed before looking at his picture that he had placed on his desk. They were of him and Bakura. They had gotten together and Ryou and Ishtar were in the background. He missed the old days when Bakura was more open with there relationship. Now he doesn't really 'I love you' anymore and he's always gone. Malik knew Bakura wasn't the cheating type, but he felt Bakura was becoming distant. The lovemaking had become just sex. Could their 3 year relationship finally be coming to a close? He didn't want to think about, though deep down he knew.

Malik shook his head and stood from his desk and walked into Seto's large cherry wood office. He walked up to Kaiba's desk noticing that he wasn't there. Turning his head he found Kaiba sitting on one of his to brown leather sofas. Malik turned around and walked up to Kaiba, so that he stood in front of him. Kaiba looked up and smirked slightly and turned his head before leaning back against the sofa listening to the sound of the moving leather. He moved for Malik to sit on the sofa across from him.

"Malik how long have you been working for me?" Seto asked, rubbing his chin.

"About four years Kaiba." Malik answered not liking where the conversation was going.

"Malik, I've got a problem. I'm going on a business trip. I need this guy to make a deal. Only problem is that he's gay. He knows about Yugi and I and he wants my 'lover' there." Seto closed his eyes.

"But Yugi left with Yami two years ago. I'm confused." Malik stood confusion written all over his place.

"I know… And I want to know if you'd be willing to be my 'Yugi' for the trip?" Seto asked standing up, his hand covering his eyes.

"Of course I could do it Mister Kaiba. Besides Bakura and I could use the separation." Malik nodded sadly.

Seto's hand slid from his face as he walked up to Malik and rested his hand on the Egyptian's shoulder. Malik took nothing of it, but he couldn't help but look into Seto's small chocolate eyes. He became entranced as the chocolate eyes became fixed on him. Seto felt himself being drawn into the amethyst eyes of Malik as his hand moved to the back of Malik's neck and pulled him forward. Malik's breathing stopped as his blood began to heat and his face became hot. His lips were only centimeters from Kaiba's and he wanted a taste.

Malik's arms moved around Kaiba's neck as Kaiba moved closer to the blond. Their lips collided together and they both were pleased. They felt electric shocks spread through their body as the kiss deepened. Malik's mouth opened and Kaiba's tongue slithered inside. He could taste the chai tea and he could smell the cinnamon and sand scent of his secretary. Malik moaned in the kiss so on the verge of pure ecstasy, he moved his hips against Kaiba's who moved his other arms around the blonde's waist keeping him close. They both felt the electrifying friction that they never felt before.

So engrossed in the moment Malik never noticed that Seto had moved them onto the sofa, pressing himself into the blond. Being rewarded with Malik's moans and silent pleas for more. Seto moved away from Malik's lips and began sucking on his neck. Malik moaned louder this time, feeling Seto's hands lift his shirt and grazing his hips. Malik's hand had found themselves in Seto's hair bringing his mouth back to his so that he feel that sensation that was so new to both of them. Seto could only describe the intensity of this moment as inhuman.

Their moment was short lived as Malik's wrist watch started going off indicating that it was almost time for the meeting. Both men iced over and stared at each other. 'I just made out with my boss, and I have Bakura…' Malik thought as he registered what was going on. Seto lay on top of him, their hips placed firmly close together and their lips still connected. Seto was the first to move, by trying to remove himself from the sofa. He fixed his hair and fixed his suit as Malik stood from the sofa, taking quick glances at Seto.

After fixing themselves they left for the meeting. Malik happily noted that Seto never wiped his lips. Then the thought of Bakura came back into his mind as he slapped himself mentally. 'You have Bakura. So why is it that you were all over you boss. You big idiot. This business trip is not going to be good. Because I want to be with Bakura… Forever right?'

Bakura and Malik sat at the dinner table eating a small meal that Bakura had prepared. Malik nibbled on his food and Bakura noted the awkward silence. He was doodling with his food and giggling every time he made a smiley face. Bakura couldn't place what was wrong. He never liked bugging Malik about stuff that happens at work because Malik never talks about it. Bakura finished his glass of wine and looked a Malik.

"Malik is something wrong? You've been quite all day. What happened at work?" Bakura asked concerned for his boyfriend.

"…Seto asked me to go on a business trip with him. This is a big deal and to get it would make our trading process a lot more profitable. We leave in two days." Malik said never realizing that he smiled as he said that.

"When were you going to tell me? What if I didn't want you to go? Does he need you there?" Bakura wanted to why Malik was trying to be secretive. I just wasn't like him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I should go start packing. We're going to Fuji. I'll be gone for two to three weeks. I'll call you when we arrive there." Malik whispered.

Bakura didn't like the feeling that was going through his heart. Both him and Malik stood at the same time. Before he could pull out a rebuttal Malik had escaped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Bakura looked at the door, worried about his lover wondering if he should go in the room and talk to him. He decided against it, and picked up the dishes before walking out of the house.

He didn't need to deal with Malik's female mood shifts. He didn't want to think about the problems this could cause for there relationship. He wanted Malik to be with him at all times and he felt his little lover becoming distant. He in turn became silent. Wouldn't talk as much. He tried to make Malik feel loved but that wasn't enough for the Egyptian. He needed more love than it seemed Bakura could give. He had to visit Yugi. The only person that ever knew what Seto wanted. Bakura needed to know if Seto would be into Malik and if he had to fight for his lover.

The cool night air soothed Bakura little as he strolled into a familiar neighborhood. His hair moved around as a chilly breeze flew by him. His feet stopped upon the house of Yugi Mouto. His hand knocked on the door as he waited for a reply. Moments later the door crept open and Bakura saw a familiar face. Yugi. The spiky hared boy had grown about half a foot over the past year. He still looked the same though. Young and child like looking.

"Oh My Ra! Bakura it's been so long. Please come in." The chipper teen said as he opened the door wider to allow Bakura to come in.

Bakura walked in after a silent 'thank you'. The house hadn't changed much. A few arrangements of furniture were different but everything else was the same. Bakura sat down on the old sofa with a blue leathery feel. He didn't want to seem like he needed help but he did.

"Bakura I can't believe you're here. It's been so long and well I thought Malik would never let out the house." Yugi said as he sat down in a blue chair across the yami.

"Yugi… I just have some questions to ask you… About Seto." Bakura frowned slightly as the words came out of his mouth.

Yugi saddened slightly. "What about him? Besides I'm with Yami and I haven't talked to him in so long. It's been two years at least."

"I know. But Seto is taking Malik on a business trip and Malik's becoming very distant. We don't talk anymore. He doesn't like it when I ask him about work. So much has been changing. I can't deal with it. I need to know if you think Seto is planning something." Bakura tried to hide the hurt in his voice, failing miserably.

"Oh my Bakura. Malik isn't the type of person to do something like cheating. Seto really was interested in being with his secretary any way. Malik doesn't seem like his type, though that could have changed over time. I don't know what to tell you. Do you want to wait until Yami gets back? He was best friends with Seto. He'll be home in about an hour. You could rest upstairs in the guest bedroom." Yugi considered.

Bakura kindly took the offer never once thinking that Malik would be worried.

The next morning Malik awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. The cute little song went on repeat as Malik rushed off the bed and over to the armoire. This ring tone he had given to when ever Seto was calling him. So he'd be sure to answer the phone. Grabbing the phone and opening it, he touched the green button for talked and put the phone against his ear.

"Hello Malik speaking." Malik chimed as he unraveled himself from the bed sheets.

"Yes, Malik we've got a bit of a problem. My crew men for my personal jet are going on vacation tomorrow. I need you here in fifteen minutes so that we can leave now." Seto announced.

"I will see you there sir. Good bye." Malik hung up the phone and then sighed.

He needed to be there in fifteen minutes. He looked at his suit case and put a few more things in there before closing it. He ran through the shower and rushed his teeth before putting on his black suit. He walked down to the main door and called for Bakura. Taking note that his boyfriend didn't reply he called him on his cell phone as he exited the house. He got his voice message and decided this was as good as it was going to get.

"Bakura… I'm sorry there was slight problem and Seto and I have to leave Domino today for the trip. Everything is good and I'll call you when I get there. Love you." He said before stopping a taxi and driving off to Kaiba's mansion.

As the yellow taxi pulled into the Air Station where Kaiba's jet was going to take flight, Malik tried calling Bakura on more time only to get his voice message again. Sighing he exited the taxi as the driver came up and took his luggage out of the trunk for him. Malik paid him for the toll and looked around for Kaiba. Turning around he saw Kaiba waving to him to come over. Malik smiled to himself slightly as he picked up his luggage and did a jog over to the jet.

Arriving in front of the jet Malik looked at Kaiba then the jet. 'What can't this guy afford? Rich bastard.' Malik thought to himself feeling a slight bit jealous. Kaiba turned toward him and strolled up the stairs and into the white jet. Malik followed slowly examining the jet making sure that it was safe to fly. Upon entering the jet Malik took the time to note the beautiful interior of the ship and a little boy's voice.

"Big brother why can't I go with you? I go with you every time you have a business trip. This is no different." Mokuba whined as his brother tried calming him down.

"Mokuba this trip is going to take a while and I don't want you to miss school. Besides you'll be staying with Tea." Seto lied. He couldn't tell his brother the real reason.

"But Tea has cooties. She scares me too. Big brother please." Mokuba was persistent.

"Mokuba I promise to get you a souvenir. We need to leave now okay." Seto said to his little brother. Mokuba gave him sad look before sighing and complying with his brothers wishes. He walked past Malik and quickly stepped down the stair before hopping into the black limousine. Malik smirked slightly as Kaiba walked up to him in a grey suit with a red tie.

"I'll give you the tour." Seto said before walking down the isle of the jet. Seto showed him the bathroom the even had its own shower in it and the bedroom area. Though Malik noticed that there was only one bed and he didn't see a sofa anywhere. He wanted to ask but he oddly liked the odds of sleeping next to Kaiba. Before he could comment about the bed the wall communicator went off.

"Kaiba sir, we are ready to go."

Kaiba nodded and walked back into the main section of the jet and sat down. He signaled for Malik to sit down next to him as he buckled up in the seat. Malik buckled up in his seat forgetting about his luggage that lay behind them. The take off was easy and Malik barely noticed that they were moving. Kaiba and Malik had removed the seat belts and began walking around the jet.

Night was about to come and Seto had gone to bed and began reading a book. Malik entered the bedroom section blushing slightly. Seto looked up to acknowledge him before closing his book. He looked Malik up and down noticing that the Egyptian male only wore a shirt, a long shirt but one that didn't make it to half of a mid thigh. Malik tried pulling his shirt down with his hands, failing miserably. Seto smirked inwardly.

"Sorry but normally I sleep in the… nude… It's an Egyptian thing." Malik whispered.

Seto smiled inwardly. 'I wasn't expecting this, but I like it.' The CEO smiled and placed his book to the side of the bed on the small bedside table. He moved over to the other edge of the bed before grabbing Malik's hand and pulled him on top of him. Malik was now leaning over Seto with their noses almost touching. The Egyptian's legs were in between Seto's as he blushed even more, if that was possible.

Seto could feel the boy's breathing pick up as the CEO moved his hands to Malik's back. Malik kissed Seto quickly before moving in and placing his hand on both sides of Seto, placing his lips on top of his and moaning into the glorious kiss. They felt that electricity again. Malik wanted more, much more. He opened his mouth slightly slipping his tongue over Seto's tasting him again. Malik felt long fingers roll over his back before his thumbs rubbed over his nipples. Malik moaned into the kiss resting in the CEO's hands.

Seto felt Malik pull back slightly and the brunette took his chance, rolling on top of Malik. The blond responded by wrapping his tan legs around Seto's waist. Kissing Seto felt new, reviving, and so foreign because of the way it left him feeling. Bakura never made him feel like this. Seto thrust into Malik's hips receiving a long luxurious moan. When he did it again Malik moaned out his name, and Seto was left intoxicated. When Malik said his name it sounded so right. Malik's amethyst eyes were closed as Seto pulled back and removed his shirt.

Looking down his eyes roamed over the beauty that lay beneath him. Malik lay flushed, panting with his lips red. His nipples were hard and on his neck were small marks. The marks that Seto had made from the day before. Leaning forward Seto nibbled on Malik's neck. Hearing the beauty giggle slightly, Seto began grinding into the boy again made him moan and Seto loved the power. He had to make the Egyptian say his name. Look the way he did. And have this effect on him.

Bakura was walking back home thinking about what Yami had said. 'Seto only wants someone that will handle him, but let him be in power.' Malik was Seto's secretary. He does have a power over him, and Malik although being late so many times has never had Seto give him a warning or a reporting. This trip was going to make him lose his Malik. The same Malik that had changed him from being a heartless bastard to a caring and loving boyfriend. He didn't want to think about the possibilities.

Entering the house Bakura noticed that the kitchen still had the dirty dished from last nights dinner still in the sink needing to be cleaned. There was no sign of Malik anywhere. Bakura figured he'd call him on his cell phone. After looking he noticed that he had two missed calls. He checked his voice message and growled as he listened to the voice of Malik.

"Bakura… I'm sorry there was slight problem and Seto and I have to leave Domino today for the trip. Everything is good and I'll call you when I get there. Love you." And the message ended.

Maybe Seto did want Malik. Yugi did say that no one would be able to resist Malik in this life time. But he knew that Malik was not one to cheat. Because Malik said that all he needed was him and he didn't need anything else. But with all the changes in their relationship Bakura couldn't help but worry.

All of his emotions began to poor out. Malik was the only one that he had opened up for and this happens. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the Egyptian. He was angry for letting Malik get it him. Then sadness for the thought of loosing Malik to someone else. Fear, malice, hatred, and many others. Bakura was so lost and confused. He needed Malik, but he was gone. He didn't know what to do.

He had finally fallen in love and this is what it got him.

Morning sunlight flew into the bedroom windows of the jet. Seto awoke with a small yawn before looking at Malik who lay beside him snoring silently. Seto smiled to himself before getting up to wash his face. Last night was amazing. Though they didn't do anything, they stayed up and talked with a little bit of cuddling but he enjoyed himself and he knew that Malik did too.

In the back of his mind he felt guilty though. He was making Malik cheat on Bakura. Someone he had been with for a little over three years. He didn't want to come between them, but he had to admit that he wanted Malik all for himself. After rinsing his face he heard Malik wake up and walk into the bathroom. He smiled to Seto and asked him if he could shower really quickly.

Seto nodded and moved so that Malik could get in the shower. Malik blushed as Seto removed his night time clothes and moved into the shower with him. "98 degrees" Seto said. Malik raised an eyebrow at him before have the shower turn on. Seto chuckled to himself as Malik stood confused. Malik looked up and saw Seto's face before getting on his toes, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck pulling him down and kissing him. Seto immediately wrapped his arms around Malik moving so that the blond could sit on the built in sitting area of the shower.

Malik's legs pulled Seto into him so that their hips moved against each other. Seto lightly ground into the blond, watching as Malik would lean his head back and rub against Seto moaning. Seto pulled back listening to Malik's whimper as his hand caressed Malik's hips before moving to his length. Malik gave a low throaty moan as Seto began to rub his length up and down and wrap his fingers around it.

"Seto… please… it feels so good…" Malik was overcome with ecstasy as Seto began pumping Malik's length with his hand. Malik pulled Seto down and began kissing him again.

"Oh… Ra! Seto… please… more… Oh Ra more!" Malik begged. Seto's touches were like heaven on this jet. This couldn't get any better. Seto's other hand began massaging the Egyptian's sack before moving his fingers over his entrance, massaging it gently.

Malik began to nibble on Seto's nipple that had begun to harden from his breathe. Seto slowly inserted a part of his index finger into Malik. The blonde's moans became even louder as he began thrusting his hips forward into Seto's. Seto grunted loudly as began trusting himself against Malik. His finger going in and out of the blonde's massaging his entrance. Malik's moans escalated and only got louder as Seto placed his erect length next to Malik's and began pumping both of the with his hand.

"Seto… I can't… Oh Ra… More pl-please more." Malik couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was having. This wasn't the whole experience either and he felt more pleasure than Bakura had ever given him. Malik began thrusting forward every time Seto's hand came down to the base of their lengths and he kept with the rhythm that Seto had created. Malik's hand began kneading at Seto's back showing that he was so close to the edge of ecstasy. Both of their lengths spilling pre-cum over Seto's hand. Seto inserted another finger into Malik's entrance hearing his surprised gasp mixed with a pleasured moan.

Malik was so close he could sense it, and Seto quickened his pace oh his pumping and his thrusting. Malik threw his head back shouting out Seto's name, begging for more. He needed more. His breathing became fast paced and labored. He pulled Seto's face down kissing him again, feeling Seto's tongue come into him mouth tasting him again. Seto inserted another finger and began making spreading scissor movements with his fingers causing Malik to scream his name into his mouth. With a few more thrusts Malik and Seto released themselves onto each other.

Seto pulled his fingers away from Malik and kissed the blond again standing him up so that the water could poor over them. Malik was spent so when Seto began cleaning them both off with some soap he didn't mind at all.

Seto and Malik were both dressed prepared to land in Fuji at any moment. The pilot had said that they'd be landing in few minutes. Malik smiled at the thought of him and Seto being able to play a couple when they weren't. The only thing he worried about was forgetting about Bakura completely. Malik couldn't think of Bakura. So many new emotions were springing up with Kaiba, he wanted to explore it. Either way though he knew that Bakura would be hurt.

Seto was happy to have Malik by his side. He just wished Bakura was out of the way so that he could truly "have" Malik. It seemed impossible to stay away from him and even harder not to touch him. After a year of just having an attraction to the Egyptian he finally had a chance. Though would Malik be willing to leave Bakura for him. Someone he knows that he can trust for a boss that had Yugi leave him because his job was more important than his lover.

The jet landed easily in the port. Malik knew his rules. They needed to act like a couple. That wouldn't be so hard since they have been trying to express things like couples do. The hotel resort team was taking their luggage as they got up and exited the jet. Setting foot on Fuji land seemed different. Malik looked around slowly noticing two guys that weren't with the hotel workers. Seto walked up to them and signaled Malik to come over.

Getting closer he noticed that these two males where the ones that they were supposed to meet. One was a little bit taller than Seto with straight long dirty blond hair that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful grey color and his skin was lightly bronze. The other next to him was a little bit taller than Malik with dark brown hair slightly curly hair that was short like Seto's. He was paler than the one standing next to him and his eyes were the color of a dark ocean. They stood in front of Malik and Seto wearing khaki pants and pale blue shorts.

"So Seto we see that you made it here perfectly fine. Fuji is the place to be right now. It's screaming out romantic get away. This must be Yugi, he more beautiful than I imagined." Said the taller male of the two.

"No Nicholas, this is Malik. Yugi and I aren't together anymore… Malik this is Nicholas," He looked at the tall male, "and this is Taka" Turning to the shorter male.

Malik bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you two."

"It's even better meeting you Malik." Taka the shorter of the two males came up to Malik kissing his cheek and then his hand.

Malik blushed deep scarlet before Seto's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Seto you take good care of him. He's a lovely creature" Taka whispered before turning around and walking toward the hotel.

"Well we're going to the hotel. Taka needs a little relaxing. Feel free to look around. We'll catch up with you at around dinner time." Nicholas said following his upset lover.

Malik giggled before looking up at Seto. Seto bent down and kissed the Egyptian who happily kissed him back. Malik sighed before looking around.

"We should look around Fuji or we could get a bite to eat or something." Malik suggested. Seto nodded and wrapped his arm around Malik's waist as they strolled to the hotel. Since their room was already set and they had been sent the keys, Seto decided to get a bite to eat.

After walking down the streets of Fuji they found a nice café. Malik loving coffee walked in leaving Seto behind to follow curiously. They had a variety of sweets that Malik couldn't pick over. Seto suggested the chocolate cake, so Malik got the cake and an espresso. Seto thought it was too hot for one so he just got some cold tea. They sat in a corner having little chat and sharing the cake like lovers would. I never occurred to Malik that the way he was feeding Seto a piece of cake was suggestive. Neither noticed of them noticed.

After leaving the café they decided to go to the hotel and get some rest. Malik thought he would try calling Bakura again but when Seto kissed him before they entered the hotel the thought vanished from his mind. All that mattered was him and Seto. One way or another Seto told himself he'd have Malik as his lover. Malik told himself that it was okay to want Seto and to have him. As long as Bakura didn't find out. All Malik needed was the love and attention, that Seto was ready to give. So Malik was ready to get and give the love and attention to Seto.

Malik and Seto entered their hotel room silently. They both took the time to look up and enjoy the view of the room. The floor was set with a beautiful white and green marble tiling. The walls were covered with a rich green color and a sponged on white. Every inch of the suite was decorated to the utmost amount of perfection. Malik couldn't believe his eyes. He was overjoyed at the thought that they would be using these rooms for their stay in Fuji. Malik had never seen anything this enchanting. Not even Egypt could hold a candle to this glorious place.

Seto walked in leaving behind Malik who was literally gawking at the room. Turning around he couldn't help but chuckle as Malik walked into the room cautiously. The Egyptian didn't seem to notice the CEO's laughter. He was too overwhelmed.

"Malik is it that amazing?" Seto asked walking up to Malik.

"It's just so beautiful. I mean… I've never seen anything so… stunning" Malik said his eyes still roaming around the room.

"I have." Seto walked away leaving Malik to soak in the words he just said.

After hearing his words Malik blushed scarlet. Seto seemed so out of character, but he liked it. Shaking off his blush and calming himself down Malik followed the brunette into another room. Malik looked in to see Seto sitting down outside on a patio, in a brass lawn chair that allows to also lie down. Malik quickly came up and sat in between Seto's legs. Seto smiled before wrapping his arms around Malik's waist and pulling him up to rest against him.

Malik sighed before turning in Seto's arms to look up at the brunette. Malik kissed him before trying to nibble on his neck. Seto returned some affection by running his hands up and down Malik's back soothingly. Seto told himself that this was wrong. Malik had someone back in Domino. So why couldn't he stop himself from wanting to make Malik his. He never felt these feeling before in all the time Seto had Malik in his office he never felt anything like it. Then he looked at him, for the first time he really looked at Malik and saw a loneliness that he wanted to fix. That was why he kissed Malik. It all began with that one kiss. Seto couldn't keep his hand off of Malik. He wanted to make Malik feel loved and appreciated. The only way he knew how to do that was to make him his and he would.

Malik giggled when Seto began kissing his neck. The Egyptian pulled up and moved his legs so that he was straddling Seto. He grinned at the brunette before kissing. Seto happily obliged by kissing back, pulling Malik closer to his body. And soon they feel a fire burning brighter than ever before in each other. Seto needed Malik to quell his hunger, his need for the Egyptian. Malik was the only one that could bring a man with such power down to his knees in a single kiss. Little did the CEO know was that he had the same affect on Malik.

Never had Malik felt a fire inside of him that could only be suppressed by Seto. Never had Malik needed to be so close to anyone. Bakura never made him feel like this. Bakura never made him want something like this so bad that if he didn't get it he might just cease to exist.

"Are we interrupting something here?" A familiar voice asked.

Malik pulled up to see Taka and Nicholas standing at the glass patio doors watching the show. He looked down as he felt his how'll body heat up into a mad blush. Seto leaned up from the chair and got up bring Malik with him. He was thoroughly annoyed. He was finally getting a moment with Malik that could have gone a little bit farther if they hadn't showed up. Malik moved behind Seto as they walked over to the two men. Taka grinned at him before turning his attention back to Seto.

"Are you two boys ready to get dinner? Or do you just want to order room service. We could always have our meeting tomorrow." Nicholas said with a slight chuckle.

"I think we'll be getting room service." Seto said as he walked past the two men.

Nicholas took the chance to look at Malik, whose face was flushed, lips red and moist, and panting. He was quite the looker. Those amethyst eyes could almost make him do anything, if Taka wasn't around. He could definitely see how Seto was pulled into a relationship with this classic beauty. So enchanting he was with his child like eyes that could make any person bow down to his will. The skin color went so well with his platinum blond hair that shimmered in the light. Anyone could easily say that Kaiba had a part of Ra's true master piece. That was here to grace the land with its presence.

Seto and Malik sat in the living room of their suite eating food that they had received from the room service. The entire time Seto's eyes were fixed on Malik, as he watched how the Egyptian ate his food. Malik wasn't one to use his hands for any reason. He used his silver wear properly. Though he did use his hands for when he munched on a few strawberries. Malik stood their in a complete innocence so unlike himself. Seto knew otherwise that Malik was so pure and delicate.

Seto placed his fork down on the plate pushing the plate away from himself slowly. Malik's eyes looked up and meet his as he placed another strawberry into his mouth, as he munched on the fruit. Their eyes stayed locked onto each other. Malik finished the strawberry before getting up and walking over to Seto. His tan fingers roamed over Seto cheek sensually before laying a fingertip on Seto's lips. Malik looked into the CEO's eyes before hesitantly leaning forward and kissing his lips.

Pulling away slowly Malik gently took Seto's hands into his own. The CEO stood up from his seat following the Egyptian into the bedroom. Malik let go of Seto's hand before strolling up to the bed and sitting down on the comforters. Seto tagged along behind him and stood in front of the beautiful Egyptian. Malik tugged at Seto's shirt, pulling him down so Malik could kiss him. As their lips meet an electric volt streamed into their bodies, making Malik wrap his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto leaned forward, making the blond falling back onto the bed. Malik pulled the black suit jacket away from Seto's chest still engrossed in the kiss to notice that Seto had almost undressed Malik completely. Malik blushed intensely thinking about how fast Seto had undressed him. Seto's hands roamed up and down Malik's Chest before he broke away to lift the shirt from the Egyptian's body. After having his shirt pulled away Malik unbuttoned Seto's shirt tugging it off of his arms and the bed. Their lips reconnect the second they were able to. Seto laid Malik back against the bed caressing his hips with his long fingers.

Malik turned to mush in the touches that Seto was giving him. Malik felt the sparkling sensations every time Seto touched him. The blond couldn't help but thrust himself up wards into Seto's warmth as cool breeze made its way into their bedroom. Seto pulled away from Malik once again, looking over his half nude body. Seto needed to see everything; pulling the Egyptian's pants and boxers off of his delicate body Seto eyes admired the body before him.

Malik's long legs met up to his bum in a round teardrop shape. His skin was the same skin texture all around and his skin smoother than silk. The tan skin complimented his light amethyst eyes that shined with love, lust, and need. Those three things Seto would definitely give to Malik without a thought. Malik flushed as he realized that Seto was looking at him. As his hands moved to cover up his chest Seto's hand intervened and brought them above his head. The CEO bent down and lightly nipped at Malik's little nipple that was just starting to harden.

Malik moaned lightly blushing even more as Seto chuckled lightly before flicking Malik's nipple with his tongue. The brunette's other hand let go of Malik's wrists and slithered up to the other nipple, brushing it gently with his fingers. Malik began to whimper and moan silently. Seto lifted his head kissing Malik's chest as he made his way up to the Egyptian's neck. He began sucking on the boy's neck before returning to kissing him.

Seto pulled back; removing the last bit of clothing he had on before moving on top Malik. His knees were beside the blond as he wrapped his fingers around Malik's growing length. Malik's reaction was tossing his head back and moaning in surprise. Seto began caressing the blonde's length. Stroking it and gently rubbing the tip. Malik was beginning to thrust his hips forward into Seto's hand only to have it taken away. Seto pulled Malik closed to him and pulled the comforters back from the bed. He gently placed the other on the sheets before gently nudging his legs open, then looking around. Malik pointed over toward the bed side table knowing where Seto was going.

Seto and Malik groaned as Seto began grinding himself against Malik. The blond soon began thrusting upward feeling himself harden against Seto's body. Malik swore he could feel an electric friction running up and down his spine. It felt right to be here with Seto. His whole body felt right but his heart felt the greatest.

"I have some lotion on the table." Malik breathed. His eyes were hazy. He waited so long. And yet he hadn't at the same time. Seto was willing to give Malik what he wanted. Malik was just somewhat hesitant.

Malik felt Seto's body heat move away and then come back hearing the opening of a jar. The sweet scent of sand and cinnamon showered over him and he watched Seto swirl his fingers around in it. Malik lifted his hip so that Seto could easily get access. Malik's world suddenly was surrounded with a pleasure unknown to him as Seto inserted one finger into him. His whole body just had to have Seto. He needed Seto to be with him.

"Please... Se…to… Ahh-uhh." Malik's moans became louder as Seto inserted another finger. Constantly pulling it out and slowly sliding it back in, sometimes making scissors with his fingers. His legs felt numb already as Seto moved his last finger inside. The CEO felt the walls around his fingers calling him like a drug. He needed to know the feeling that Bakura had the pleasure of having. He needed to know what it was like to be inside of Malik, for the first time.

Seto removed his fingers getting an upset moan from Malik who seemed to be pouting. Seto smirked silently as he pulled back and rubbed a little bit of the lotion on Malik's small entrance, then coating himself; groaning from the touches. He moved Malik's legs to around his waist feeling the blond lift his hips. Malik could feel Seto at his entrance waiting for the right moment.

"Seto…"

That was all he needed to hear. Seto slowly moved himself inside of the Egyptian, feeling himself being swallowed whole. The fit was perfect. Malik was in pain though. He wanted the intrusion gone from his entrance as he slowly pulled away from Seto. It was uncomfortable. As soon as Seto hit Malik's sweet spot the blond changed his mind completely. Malik moaned as he pushed against Seto wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Then he stopped. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Malik lay on the bed already feeling content. Seto needed to be with him, and he wanted to be with Seto.

Soon Seto began thrusting in with a slow rhythm. Receiving moans from Malik who liked the pace and began pushing back against him. The slow rhythm stayed the same for a long amount of time. The two just kept the rhythm basking in the glow, and the feel of each other. As Malik's moans continued he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling the brunette down for a kiss. Keeping his pace Seto began to whisper sweet nothings into the blonde's ear.

"More… Kaiba... Faster." The blonde whimpered.

Seto complied and began to push against Malik, speeding up as he trusted into him. Feeling the blond inner valley tighten on him ever so slightly Seto's hand went down to Malik's length and began pumping it, staying with their rhythm. Malik's eyes closed as he moaned loudly into the crook in Seto's neck, still thrusting into the brunette. This moment seemed like an eternity as Malik's entrance squeezed tightly around Seto. The blonde pants and grunts making Seto move faster feeling the intense friction between them that was almost unreal.

After a few more pump and thrusts Malik released into Seto's hand and onto their stomachs. The sudden tighten of Malik's entrance made Seto release his entire worth he had into the blond. The two panted loudly still in the same position. Malik laid his head back against the pillow; running is hand slowly through Seto's sweaty hair. Seto, still panting looked down at Malik. A moon light was washing over his skin. Seeing how Malik glistened with the sweat that poured over his body. Seto had taken his claim of this man. He was his and he refused to give him to anyone.

"You. Belong. With me." Seto hoarsely said. Seto allowed himself to slip out of Malik before reaching for a towel to wipe them off. Malik nodded tiredly, moving so he could rest against Seto's chest as the blond tossed the towel back on the night stand. Seto's arm immediately wrapped around the blond feeling the scars on his back. When Seto was about to ask about them, he found that Malik was already asleep. Seto himself was tired so he let himself be pulled into the depth of sleep.

Bakura sat against the living room wall, his eyes blood shot. His nose was slightly red and his cheeks were an angry red. The room along with a lot of the other rooms had items strewn about. The sofa was torn apart the pillow feathers were all over the place. A chair leg was broken. The walls had small dents in them from Sakura throwing objects. In front of him lay a picture in a cherry wooden frame. It was a picture of him and Malik. Oddly enough though, the mirror glass broke in the midst of his inner battle. He didn't want to understand what this meant. Or if it was some sort of premonition. He was heart broken.

He was sure that Malik had arrived to Fuji by now and yet there was no phone call. He needed Malik to call. He tried to call but his phone was turned off. He wanted to hear his voice. Know that he remembered he was here. But with each passing moment it felt like he was loosing apart of his life. He was crying again. He didn't care. All he cared about was Malik. All he needed was Malik. And he damn sure wasn't going to loose him to someone else.

The morning sun was rising. The sun rays ran into a bedroom where to people lay asleep. The cover securely placed above their heads to hide the sunlight that wanted to be seen. An arm stretched over the other to keep them there from moving. The two laid together trying not to awaken from their pleasant dreams. Though eventually they would have to wake up and see the rest of the world.

The first to awaken was Malik. His eyes fluttered open causing him to yawn silently with his hand covering his mouth. Pulling the cover away from their heads Malik covered his eyes from the alerting sun. He tried stretching but that was near impossible with Seto's arm around him. Malik poked the brunette with his index finger trying to wake up him. After a couple of moments later Seto's eyes slowly opened. Tired blue eyes meet bright amethyst eyes. Malik smiled before having Seto's hand pull him in for a kiss.

After pulling away Malik whispered a "good mourning to you to" before moving Seto's arm and trying to walk over to the bathroom. Seto smirked lightly hoping that he didn't hurt Malik last night. The brunette slid out of bed and speed walked into the bathroom after the blonde. Seto entered to find Malik sitting on the edge of the porcelain spa tub trying to start a hot bath in the bath tube. Seto chuckled to himself before rubbing Malik's back to let the blond know he was in the room. Malik turned his head to see a part of Seto's body before turning his head back around and blushing.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked with a definite sound of concern in his voice.

Malik shook his head before turning off the hot water. The tube had been at least four fifths full, with bubbles covering the rest. Malik slid inside slowly, allowing his legs to adapt to the heat. After completely entering Malik grasped Seto's hand and helped him in. The CEO entered the bath, then pulling Malik into his lap. The blond wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around the others neck, then placing his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto's fingers roamed over the scars again, massaging them gently.

"Do they still hurt? Your scars I mean."

"No… The pain goes away. Every now and then I feel the pain that my father brought so long ago. I hate them."

"I think they suit you. They work for you."

"You think so." Bakura never said anything like this before.

"It makes you, you. To show the pain you've been through. It makes you even more beautiful."

"…Thank you." Malik sighed.

Moments later they began to bathe each other before resuming their comforting relaxation with each other. Talking and maybe a few kisses but nothing more. Malik felt that Seto may want more from him than just sex and it made him feel wanted, needed, and maybe even loved.

Seto and Malik later meet up with Taka and Nicholas in the two's summer house. The two looked different the other two noticed. Taka could almost feel the glow coming from Malik and he could tell that Malik had a slight problem walking at times. Seto also had a glow and even had a little more possessiveness towards Malik when ever Taka came near him. Though it was a small difference they could tell that something had changed them and the way they felt about each other.

"So your stocks have been on the rise lately. Think it will stay that way?"

"Nicholas I can easily say that things are going greatly with my company. It's okay for our companies to slightly begin working together."

"Well it sounds good. Have you merged with any other companies? I mean our management can be quite overwhelming. Are you up to the challenge of taking down your enemies?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be the CEO of my own company if I wasn't." Seto replied with a cool voice.

The four of them sat a small wooden round table. Malik was watching Seto blushing every now and then. Taka watched Malik calmly taking a glance at his lover every now and then. Seto and Nicholas were conversing and signing paper that they passed to one another. Nicholas lifted his silver pen up from the last paper he needed to sign and looked at Seto.

"We have got a deal on one other condition. Taka gets to take Malik on a date."

Malik froze immediately from his taking a drink. Taka froze too not expecting his lover to say something and Seto paused as if he had just seen a ghost. He stared off into space for what felt like hours going over in his mind the worst things that could happen. He envisioned Malik and Taka making love and running away together followed by many other events after word. The last one he saw involved Malik and Bakura kissing in the rain.

Malik touched Seto's shoulder gently whispering to him it was okay. Seto nodded hazily and watched as Nicholas signed the last form. He felt like Nicholas was signing away his only love and his life. The two stood, slowly on Seto's part still slightly dazed from the question. Nicholas held out his hand and Seto grabbed it as they shook hands.

"Welcome to my company Seto. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"While Taka and Nicholas are on their date, let's stroll around Fuji. This place has a lot to offer."

Seto and Nicholas walked down cobblestone roads and past little shops. This place was truly beautiful. All of the trees and exotic flowers begged for attention. They were so much more than the flowers in Japan. Slowly the two passed by a beautiful jewelry shop. Nicholas caught view of it and doubled back and walked in. Seto followed with a small sigh wondering how Malik was doing.

"Welcome sirs, how may I help you?" a pretty jet black haired assistant asked.

"Well I was wondering if you have any rings. I've been meaning to get one for Taka." Nicholas stated casually.

Seto followed as the female took them the center showcase. Seto was immediately turned off by the sparkly objects and sauntered over to the bands. His eyes leisurely looked over the large selection before seeing something that caught his eye.

"Miss I can see this ring?" Seto asked pointing in the showcase.

The female nodded and pulled out the ring. She set it in Seto's hands gently. His eyes roamed over the beauty of it. It looked pretty simple. Two silver bands on the outside with a 24 carrot gold band in the center. Then on the side that was to be facing up; was an Egyptian eye chiseled into it. The smooth texture called out to him and he placed the ring back into the ladies hand.

"This is a very rare ring. Normally I say stuff like this to sell items faster, but the creator only made 5 of these rings. Then he sent them to Fuji, from Egypt. I've never seen anything come in here that looked like that. We sold one earlier to a British guy. We only have four left. If you're interested I think you better 'hop' on it."

"In fact I will. What sizes are the rings? It's for a special occasion." Seto whispered.

The two males exited the store with small bags. Nicholas had found the perfect ring about thirty minutes after Seto had paid for his rings. It had to be the right moment that he brought out these rings. Malik would love it he already knew, but how would Bakura react when he saw the ring. How come he had forgotten completely about Bakura? This guy was Malik's 'real' boyfriend. The only person in between Malik and Seto getting together. How come Malik hadn't brought it up with Seto?

"So you got something for Malik?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, I know he will love it. I'm glad 'we' made this trip."

"Why the extra though?"

"For myself. It will be like our way to remember this and begin something new."

Nicholas gave a weird look to Seto who was in a deep thought. Something was up and Nicholas wanted to know what it was, not that it was any of his business. He was still curious and he would be sure to get in contact later on with Malik and or Seto about the situation or rather incident if it would ever occur. Nicholas had already figured out that Malik was more than likely with someone and was having nothing less than an affair of a sort with Seto. Though Malik didn't seem like the type.

Bakura had had enough. Malik seemed to not want to talk to him. He didn't want to stand the slow pain that was cascading onto his bleeding heart. His mind was numb and nothing about it seemed to be getting better. He was sitting in a bath tub, almost filled five sixths of the way. He had no bubbles and no soap just plain hot water that stung his skin. It was so close to painful and yet almost pleasant.

His cell phone began to ring next to him as he sat in the pool. He leaned his upper half slowly out the tub to answer it. He pushed the green button before answering the phone.

"Bakura here." He said numbly.

"Bakura, I need you here as soon as possible." He heard a voice he didn't want to hear on the other side.

"What's in it for me? I mean even though Malik's down there, what do I get? Besides how in the hell would I get there?" Bakura tried not to yell though failing slightly.

"Just shut up. A car will be there to pick you up in about five minutes. From there it will take you to the airport and bring you over here. We'll be waiting for you. Oh yah and you might want to pack a few clothes."

Click.

Bakura growled at the dead line. What in the hell gave this guy to order him around. On the other hand he would get to see Malik again. He was afraid to know just what is the reason for being wanted to go down in Fuji. It didn't make since for him to be there. Even if Seto wanted to rub his possible getting with Malik in his face, He would still keep him for himself and then come home and do that.

The albino slid up and out of the tub letting the water roll down his body and onto the floor. He looked at the two towels before grabbing Malik's that was tan and has a sewn in patch of three Egyptian tombs. His Malik was too cute. He refused to grow up when it came down to the small stuff. He began drying off before wrapping his towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom and packing some stuff, then putting on his own pair of clothes.

Seto was talking to a woman at the front desk of the hotel that they were staying at when Malik and Taka returned. The blond strolled in casually talking with Taka over the day's evens and other silly things. Malik never noticed the whole time that at times he'd mention Bakura and Taka never said anything of it. Taka was trying to figure out who this person was before just assuming that it was probably a good friend or an ex boyfriend that still had a good relationship with Malik.

Taka kissed Malik's hand gently before waving a by to him and walking into the gold and black marble elevator. Malik began a walk up to Seto who had just finished talking to the employee. The women bowed before turning, and picking up the phone calling someone up. Malik gave Seto a look of confusion and some concern. Seto just waved it off before wrapping his arm around Malik's waist and taking him to an elevator next to the one Taka took. Malik smiled and told him about the day.

Seto followed Malik into the elevator as Malik began pushing the number for their floor. Seto waited till the door closed to look over to the blond who had some how made his way into his heart.

"I've got a surprise for you." Seto stated coolly.

"Oh really can I have it? You can't just tell be about it and then not give it to me." Malik pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"You'll get it later tonight. It should be arriving tonight." Seto smiled.

As if on queue the elevator stopped, the doors open and Seto made his way towards their room. Malik followed him out of the elevator and onto the green marble floors. By the time he made it into the room, Seto had found himself a hiding place and was using it. Malik sighed and walked into the bedroom where he laid on top of the bed, though he tried not to he fell asleep.

Bakura was getting cranky. Though he had slept most of the way to Fuji he wanted an explanation. He exited the jet angrily. He was more than likely going to explode on the first person that spoke to him. He wanted to see Malik, but he was afraid that Seto only brought him here to brag and have Malik dump him. Wasn't his four years worth something?

"Well I see that you made it safely."

That icy cool voice he knew all to well, as he turned his neck to see none other than Seto Kaiba. The brunette stood in a tan casual outfit, missing his usual trench coat. Everyone knows he had fetish for trench coat. He had a smirk on his face and his normally blue ice cold eyes had a fire in them like no other. Frankly Bakura didn't like the reasons that were flowing through his brain as to why there was a fire there.

"So what the hell am I down here for anyway? You wouldn't give me a very reasonable answer." Bakura said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Calm down and just follow me. Malik should be waking up soon." Seto said as he began walking toward what Bakura assumed was a hotel.

"What the hell have you done with Malik? I know that somehow this all has to do with him." Bakura said his hands forming into fists.

"There is only one way that both of us can get what we want. Malik sits in the middle of this and really I'm not going to give him up." Seto hissed.

"Malik shouldn't be in the middle of this. I love him and unfortunately I haven't been able to express that to him. Damn it! What did you do?"

"I don't like suggesting this, but Malik needs both of us. He's distant because of you. I want him for my own, yet…" Seto covered his eyes with his hands.

"Take me to see Malik right now."

Malik lay on the bed sighing repeatedly, from boredom. Seto had vanished and Malik had no clue of what he should do. Rolling onto his side Malik began to think. Bakura had suddenly sprung from his thoughts, and Marik frowned. Eyes glazing over, Malik contained a calm face, trying to avoid the tears from falling down his face. He had forgotten all about Bakura.

Malik began to miss everything about Bakura. His scent, his smile, his laugh, his touch, his voice and his love; everything was out of Malik's reach. How could he go back to Bakura after everything he's done with Seto? Let alone the fact that he hid everything not even bothering to call the supposed love of his life. Before he could stop it the floodgate tore opened, tears began falling from his eyes.

In the entry way the door opened after a twist of the knob and Malik sprang forth from the bed and rushed to the door rubbing his eyes that were blurry from the mass amounts of tears. Sniffing and flushing of the face became apparent as Malik rushed up to the doors and into the arms of comfort.

The arms wrapped themselves around him in a sort of desperation. Malik relished in the comfort; realizing that these arms didn't belong to Kaiba for they were shorter in length. These arms were familiar and yet unknown to him all at once. Pulling away from the comforting arms Malik wiped his eyes taking a look at his mysterious embracer. Then, dramatically everything hit him. Malik burst into tears hiding his face from the man before him.

"Ba… Bakura... What are you doing here?"

There was no reply only Bakura's arms embracing him again. Malik began to shiver in confusion and shock as Malik heard Seto's footsteps move out of the room. Pulling away and looking in the direction of Kaiba's shoes; Malik searched for something. Kaiba only glanced at him before closing the door and leaving Bakura and Malik to their privacy.

Bakura frowned before dropping his head down glaring at the floor. He understood why Malik would reach out Kaiba. He was to blame in the beginning for loosing the one thing he truly cared for. He had to make things right. His life held no meaning if he couldn't be with Malik, to feel his warmth, dry his eyes, listen to him squeal at cats. He came all this way; there was no turning back now.

Seto closed the door with his eyes squeezed tight. He had to let Malik go and he knew it. Using the male's vulnerable state to seduce him was a desperate move. At first it was only for the comfort of having a warm spot next to him in bed, but that only grew unfortunately for Kaiba. His heart had once again fallen in the hands of someone untouchable in a sense.

Walking over to the balcony; covered his eyes with his hands in sorrow. He didn't want to believe that Malik was slipping out of his grasp. How could he make the Egyptian choose him over his the person that had claimed his heart four years ago? Destroyed from the depth of his soul Seto couldn't bear the rest of the world.

The stars sprinkled over the sky sparkled in envy of Seto's position. He glared at the stars in anger as the shined down happily. Checking his watch he found that Malik had been with Bakura for about an hour. A cool breezing trying to sooth Seto flowed by moving his hair from his face and covering his eyes. His hopeful thinking got the best of his as he felt warm arms embrace him from behind. Shrugging it off Seto shook his head. The arms never left, and a face soon began rubbing into his back.

"Seto you should begin neglecting Malik… he might find interest in someone who's _actually_ interested." Bakura's voice called behind him.

Seto twirled around within the arms of Malik. The amethyst eyes stared up at him longingly. His smile brought unearthly warmth to Seto's body. Malik was here before him, smiling happily with red tenting over his nose and under his eyes. Seto soon forgot that Bakura was there as he picked up Malik's chin and lifted him into a kiss.

His sweet lips never tasted sweeter. The salty tears that had ran over the corners of his lips increased the sensual taste, of the one person Seto might be able to keep in his heart. Bakura grunted behind the two in annoyance; Seto placed himself back on the ground of earth recovering from his trip to cloud nine.

"Seto this is a sharing relationship. I can't bear to leave Bakura after what I did to him, even though our relationship was having problems; I should have talked to him. I got to be closer to you though and as pleased as I am to be with you and Bakura; I want to make sure that you can also handle him being by my side, as I am by his."

Seto knew there was a catch. Yet he didn't care about any rules that Malik pulled out, as long as he could let his affection for Malik show in everything he did. He didn't care if Sharing with Bakura was something that he was going to have to deal with. Though the CEO didn't like sharing, this was the one way he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

"As long I could have you…" Seto said realizing how incredibly corny that was. Bakura and Malik both chuckled lightly as Seto soon joined in. This was going to be weird and yet no one had a problem with it.

Bakura woke up with the sunlight glowering down upon him. Turning away onto his side he felt out for Malik. The warm remains of Malik lay in the bed without the Egyptian. Bakura opened his eyes to scan the navy blue room for his lover. Malik was changing. Sitting in the small luxury chair the blond placed a sock on his foot.

"What are you doing?" Bakura's lazily tired voice asked.

"Bakura you're up? After the trip back I swear you would have been out for days. You were so tired. Anyway I've got to get to work; Seto's going to kill me if I'm late. Lover or not." Malik stood up fixing his hair, and removing it from his face.

"Where is he anyway?" Bakura asked his face against the feather filled pillow.

"He's already at work. He had a meeting to go into early so we couldn't leave together." Malik lay across the bed, kissing Bakura.

Bakura's arms revealed themselves from the comforter and wrapped themselves around Malik. Bakura initiated in kissing the blond deeply while massaging his back. Malik smiled as he brought his hands up to Bakura's face, running his hands over into his hair. Bakura soon scooted closer to the blond and ground his hips into the blonde's. Malik pulled away sadly; pouting as Bakura growled possessively.

"I have to get to work." Malik said as he strolled out of the bedroom.

Seto sat nude at his desk in his large leather chair watching the scenery below him. Malik lay on the desk, barely dressed and slightly disheveled and panting. Seto stood up from the chair and leaned over him grinning. Malik moaned as Seto massaged his buttock before spreading them gently. Pushing into him, Seto leaned down and place kissed along Malik's face and neck.

The blonde's arms wrapped around him as his legs followed pursuit and awaited Seto's affection. Their hearts beating in unison, as Seto began thrusting into the awaiting blond. Malik felt complete and yet half empty since the other piece of his heart lay at home; sleeping. Seto was content to finally have Malik as his own with the backlash to having to share.

His admiration of Malik grew into an emotion that he rather not say in case of jinxing himself. He time he heard Malik moan or whimper in delight, his heart skipped a beat. Every time their lips meet Seto felt his blood heat up. This Egyptian intoxicated him and infected him with something he would call obsession.

This Egyptian that he leaned over, thrusting himself into feeling the walls around him tighten each second made him realize that this wasn't just affection and devotion. This was love. Malik had said it plenty of time to both him and Bakura. Bakura whispered it back and always kissed Malik. Seto knew without words that Malik's heart was with him as his was with Malik's, yet he never said those three words that would just sooth everything.

"Seto… faster.. Pl… Please." Malik gasped in between thrusts.

The brunette obeyed and began to speed up his lips kissed Malik, before nibbling on his neck; tasting the sweat that glistened on his skin. Malik's eyes were open, always gazing into his as they made love. Arching his back Malik began pushing into the brunette; meeting each thrust. Seto could feel Malik's heart beating rapidly. His cheeks flushed and his amethyst eyes clouded with pleasure as Seto struck that made the blonde's toes curl.

Every detail was noticed as Seto opened his mouth feeling Malik tightening. His grunts ands pants grew louder as Malik began moaning loudly. The blonde was now massaging Seto's back with his nails, grazing it every now and then. Malik arched his back into Seto; throwing his head against the desk as he released. Seto felt the drastic change when Malik climaxed. The blonde's canal became impossibly tight and Seto soon spent his worth.

Relaxing from their climaxes Seto pulled himself off of Malik. Lifting the blond off the table and into the chair with him, Seto began cleaning the two off. (Thank Ra we have moist wipes.) Malik sighed contently into Seto's shoulder, arms still around his neck.

"I love you." The blond said without reserve, not expecting Seto to reply.

The blond caught Seto smiling as he brushed some of his slightly unrulely blond hair away from his face.

"I love you too…" Seto said in a sort of mumbled whisper, but Malik heard it perfectly fine.

"I know without words. I'm glad you said them though."

Author's Notes: I was really planning on this story to be a full 14,000 words, and I still couldn't stretch it out. Totally, though I pulled out over 12,000 which is a record for me. This story is really a one shot, but if I get enough fans that love it I might do a sequel. Don't get your hopes up though. I'm out.


End file.
